undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akarish-Dinok
"I was once have flew the skies of the outer reaches of the world, seen the true stars of the mortals, and made my fair share of alliance with them, until the War came which split "our" alliance, the Agarifs have shown no mercy to the mortals but i have, though, they betrayed me by locking me up and held me captive over many years of the War. I was freed due to the force of magic of the Monsters advancing in and countering the Humans, I fled into the depths of the Mountain and made a ritual of the dark arts to summon the legendary Agarifs to aid the Monsters in battle, but i made a mistake, instead of summoning them from the dead, i turned myself into the living dead, along with my curse that i brought upon myself, it also sealed me within the icy walls in the most farthest reaches far away from the village called "Snowdin", after many years have passed, my icy prison was dissapate but the curse of undying immortality isn't." '' -Akarish telling the tale of his history during the War, outside of his cave very far away from Snowdin Village Description Akarish-Dinok is about hundreds of years old due to freezing himself in ice and have leaped forward in time due to being frozen, he is a 7 ft tall undead Agarish with part of his upper skull and ribs being revealed as his flesh decays and regenerates endlessly, making this experience much like hell than having a happy immortal life. He is very friendly yet prideful at the same time due to his nature as a Agarif. His powers even exceed of the modern magic as he use necromancy to gain advantage on numbers, strength, and tactics to defeat his foes, he will use the bodies and souls of monsters to gain much more advantage if the enemies are many. He uses the souls of monsters to gain more power, and as it increase, so does his incoming breath, "Death's Curse" which makes his enemies be weakened, poisoned and blinded for a 3-5 minutes. He is intelligent and cunning in terms of tactical formations and positioning, that's why he was captured during the War, he also don't harm anyone unless if he was attacked or someone was attacked, but due to his formidable and scary appearance, even many monsters may fear him for his appearance as well as his very own soul which was cursed in the process. His soul color is "Lavender", his soul means "The Undying Suffering" meaning he isn't dying but is also suffering from his very own nature. If he changes your soul into lavender, you will start to get slower and your vision will be more darkened with each turn, when your vision is completely black, if you were hit by an attack, you'll get poisoned. Due to his curse, his HP and DF are weakened which each turn, but he can replenish some of this by eating souls and dead bodies, but he rarely eats those because there are always enemies that are alone and some enemies that have allies so he can eat those who died in battle. He is also very very very VERY dangerous with it comes to cooking, as his food.. Almost kills people instantly, the very smell of one of his food would make you go vomit or go crazy already, as such the fate of the almost all the classes of Agarish whose almost got killed by Akarish's cooking. History During the War of Humans and Monsters, there was a Agarif that fights not by normal magical traditions of Miatra Agarifs, but fights and excels in Necromancy, before the War broke out, he was a normal miatra Agarif at peace and has a peaceful and prosperous alliance with the Humans, but when the War begun, that alliance got torn apart, due to many of his comrades falling in battle day and night, humans gaining the advantage, he decided that he will learn the ways of dark mages, Necromancy. While his kin is on the battlefield, Akarish was trying to learn the magic of the Dark Arts, mastering its unholy power, gaining unbelievable medition and strong will power to control the dead. He completed his training, and one of the scouts reported that his kin is about to be cornered by Humans, he swiftly took flight and flew through the skies, before he engaged, he scanned the situation, many dead bodies were found which he took this as an advantage. He raised the 4 fallen Humans and 3 Monsters that still have their bodies, he made an ambush on the humans, easily outnumbering them and saved his kin while his raised minions killed the Humans then Akarish raised them then delivers them to the other corners of the battlefield for support. As he was about to join his kin to escape, he was suddenly ambushed and got captured, many years he struggled there, but an army of monsters attacked the fortress from where he was prisoned, due to the magic clashing, a hole was made on a wall behind him, he then proceeds to escape and dwell to the depths of Mount Ebott, he made a necromantic ritual to revive the two legendary Agarifs to aid the Monsters in battle but instead, it turned against him, making his flesh and skin decay and his very bones starts showing, as he transformed into an abomination, he was sealed in ice, forever to be trapped, but the ice dissapate for unknown reasons, now he was in a world where Monsters rule the Underground and new kinds of magic were formed, some were from the past but others from the current future. The Explosion Incident When he was still a novice in dark arts, he usually helps other agarifs in their base, but there was that one faithful day, the day where he got to kitchen duty and almost everyone almost died from his cooking. Akarish was ordered to cook a very delicious meal for the soldiers for evening. He went up and straight cooked it but... There was something very evil and malevolent was wrong with it, he fed it to the soldiers and even the commanding leader himself and everyone of them suddenly got an explosion coming out from an area of their body and all of them faint while twitching and shaking rapidly, it was that moment it was called The Explosion Incident for how horrible and how powerful his cooking skills are. Affiliations Family Unknown Father (Presumed to be VERY dead) Unknown Mother (Presumed to be VERY dead) Friends Past Beta Agarifs (Status:VERY dead) Past Miatra Agarifs (Status:VERY dead) Joseph Alucard - He admires Joseph because of his intellect and kind behavior, as a fellow undead, he helps him with his bloodlust and meditate to control it. Genevieve - A frienmy of Akarish, they met during the War, the two were friends since then but because of the War, they must keep their friendship a secret but now it is free, Genevieve sometimes visit Akarish on his home during free time. Stats (Pacifist/Neutral) HP:1000 AT:40 DF:35 (Undead Minions) HP:500 AT:20 DF:20 (Abomination) HP:1000 AT:40 DF:30 (Maiden) HP:1200 AT:50 DF:10 (Genocide) HP:3500 AT:50 DF:45 Acts Pray Quotes "''Who disturbs my agonizing slumber?" -When outside his cave "A human... It is so nice to meet one again, and i hope they are good and pure now." - Pacifist Encounter "How dare you extinguish the lives of innocent monsters?!" - Neutral Encounter "I summon the ancient dead! Hear my call and have your vengeance to this betrayer!" - Genocide Encounter "Thank you....." ''- Pray "''I have already felt worse..." - Hit +1 "You can't kill what is already dead!" - Hit +2 "I'm starting to vanish?!" - Hit +3 "No! I can't disappear yet! The Human will destroy everything! AAAAHHHHHH! - Death Flavor texts You feel ill and weak as a miasma spreads out the cave - when outside the cave Akarish bows his head and tries to contain his poisonous miasma - Pacifist Encounter Akarish roars, summoning the souls of the dead that he has slain to control and command them -Neutral Encounter A giant rune appears in front of Akarish, dead monsters starts rising from the ground (1-6 max) and souls starts surrounding Akarish - Genocide Route Akarish's pain has been eased for now - Pray A spary of poisonous miasma comes out of Akarish as you hit him - Hit +1 More poisonous miasma comes out of him, but in exchange more and more of him begins to disappear - Hit +2 Akarish's body starts vanish and his warriors starts to shake - Hit +3 Akarish's body unleashes a devastating wave of poison, rotting trees and killing plants, though his soul wasn't found before or after the wave -Death Abilities & Powers Sin's wage This is a passive ability for Akarish. If he gets hurt a poisonous miasma will spread out of his body, poisoning nearby enemies and stealing their souls, this can easily be countered by using any types of strong wind or by fleeing from it, but the damage that has been dealt to Akarish will still hurt him, even though he is an undead Agarifs, he can still feel pain. Unholy Divination Akarish can enter and explore the minds and memories of the dead which why he's a tactitian during his time for obtaining memories and intellect of his fallen enemies from the past, he can also speak with the dead which he usually speaks with the souls that he has inside his body. Domination He can extract and trap the souls of his fallen enemies inside his body, if he caught them in time before turning into dust they are trapped inside his body, he uses these souls to become more powerful but using them when he unleashes his ultimate attack will make them disappear which will make him weaker. Necromancy / Dark Arts Akarish's main ability, he can use or reanimate the dead under his command but like all dark reanimating magic, this is only temporary as the living dead's body will decay until it eventually becomes dust. He also uses necromancy to harvest and control the souls of the dead to make him grow more powerful and he keeps them inside his body for preservation and power. He can reanimate or stack his summons up to 10-15 undead minions if there's any fresh dead corpses nearby his location. Soul Corruption Instead of manipulating the soul, he instead corrupts it your soul and change it into lavender. It slows you down and darkens your vision, if you are fully blinded, and if you get hit by an attack it will poison you but if you don't get hit by Akarish's attack you will return to your former soul. Attacks Shadow Servant - Akarish gathers his souls underneath his opponent then three giant wraiths comes out underneath his opponent Dark Savior - Three souls surrounds his opponent then at any moment they will charge on his opponent at full speed, damaging only their soul. Dark Ascension - Akarish will cover himself with his souls then bursts within himself a poisonous miasma along with some souls to attack his opponent. Summon: Dead Monster - Akarish will reanimate a fallen monster under his command. Command: Attack - Akarish will command his minions to attack his opponent. Command: Devour - Akarish will devour his minions, healing and restoring some of his power. Command: Defend - Akarish will command his minions to make a defense formation. Command: Denote - Akarish will command his minions to explode near the opponent. Command: Combine - Akarish's fallen monsters combines into a massive abomination. Summon: Souls - Akarish will summon souls from inside his body where he keeps them. Command: Attack - Akarish will command his souls to cast spells on the opponent. Command: Devour - Akarish devours a soul, stacking and charging "Death's Curse" Command: Explode - Akarish will command his souls to explode near his opponent. Command:Combine - The souls combines and turns into a giant wraith maiden with four arms and has the power to drain life from its foes. Death's Curse (Ultimate Attack) - Akarish will unleashes a breath that will drain your AT, DF, and HP for a limited time, depending on how many he consumed. AT - 3 stacks of souls HP - 5 stacks of souls HP - 10 stacks of souls Trivia Akarish-Dinok is inspired by Durnehviir. Akarish means "Famous Bearer" and Dinok means "Death" which translates to "Famous Bearer of Death" (?). Akarish secludes himself far away from Snowdin. Inside his cave is filled with many dead bodies and souls that he has slain in order to live. Akarish does not in league or believe in the agarif religion as it's moral lesson is death while he thinks life is the true path. Credits Thank you ZeroByteS for giving me the permission to create a Agarifs! Category:Male Category:Agarif Category:OC Category:User;Jedha,The Savior of the demons